Sugar Rush: Stage Fright
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: A reluctant Citrusella is pushed into a starring role in a play at the House Of Mouse, but she soon finds out that stage fright is the least of her worries as strange things begin to happen. Sequel to Sugar Rush: Quest For The Orb Of Power.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _"Location: Somewhere In Maine, 1813"_

A lone soldier watched from behind a hut as it happened. A regiment of troops in stovepipe-shaped hats marched forward in line, their smart red uniforms drenched by rain. Their colors flew proudly upon a flag above them, and their boots splashed as they marched through puddles in the cobbled street.

An officer barked an order, and the soldiers halted. Ahead of them was a purple haze, wafting out from what had once been the town square. If one squinted, they could see two red dots through the mist.

Out of the haze strode a figure, his face obscured by a black hood. A black cloak fluttered in the wind and rain behind him, draped over a well tailored suit. He gazed at the redcoats and held out his hand, seeming to be inviting them to fire.

The officer barked again, and the soldiers aimed their muskets. There was then a tremendous bang, like a clap of thunder, and the soldier flinched. For several moments, a thick cloud of white smoke hung over the street, blocking any view of the figure. There was not a sound, except for the rain and wind. But then, the figure strode from the cloud, a smirk appearing on his face. He flicked his hand, and a scythe of purple energy ripped through the front rank of the soldiers. The officer fell face-first into a puddle, and mud splashed over the second rank of troops. Frantically, the remaining troops tried to reload their muskets. The figure looked up at them, and his eyes began to glow.

The soldier closed his eyes. There was a loud screech, the sound of a few muffled cries, and then a great boom. When the soldier opened his eyes, he saw the remaining soldiers were, quite simply, no longer there. A single discarded shako laid on the ground where they had once been.

The figure gave a hollow laugh. But then, there was a yell, and he turned around. A young woman, dressed in a white gown, strode up to the figure, a sword in hand. The figure rolled his eyes and picked up the officer's sword, preparing to fight. The soldier watched in awe as they fought. Each thrust was blocked, and every strike was parried. Neither could gain the upper hand in this fight because it was as if no one wanted to, as if they had a bond or friendship and did not wish to break it.

But he, on the other hand, had just witnessed what the figure had done to his unit.

He strode ahead, bayonet in hand. With a mighty jab, he attacked. The figure never saw him coming. The soldier watched in grim satisfaction as his opponent fell, ignoring a cry from the woman. The figure's cloak fell from him, his eyes ceased to glow, and the soldier's eyes widened.

He had known this man. He had been his best friend.

The rain continued to fall upon the town. It fell upon a horrified friend, a sobbing lover, and the vanquished form of the Shadowed One.

* * *

 _"Location: Toontown, The World Of Disney, June 1st 2109"_

"It's got a sad ending, I'll admit. The Shadowed One is unfortunately vanquished, the soldier ends up dying in battle, and the woman eventually writes this play, to warn others." the Man in the Black Suit said.

He slid the script onto a desk and grinned.

"Of course, it's all just a story." the Man in the Black Suit said.

Mickey picked up the script and skimmed through it, grinning.

"It's perfect! And you want me to direct it? I'm honored!" Mickey said.

The Man in the Black Suit nodded.

"Very good, Mr. Mouse. I'm assured that you will not disappoint. After all, who else could direct a multi-world play? And, I have a very good idea for a possible lead." the Man in the Black Suit said.

The Man in the Black Suit took out a photograph and placed it on the table. On the photograph was a small blue haired girl.


	2. In Which Parts Are Offered

**Chapter 2: In Which Parts Are Offered**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, June 4th 2109"_

It was a bright and sunny morning in Sugar Rush. The air was warm, the different candy animals chirped, and people walked around the game, glad to be alive. At Jubileena and Citrusella's house in Cherry Grove, Citrusella and Taffyta were talking and relaxing in the living room. Suddenly, the door flung open, and the Man in the Black Suit walked inside.

"Good morning, kids. Fine day, isn't it?" the Man in the Black Suit asked.

Taffyta nodded.

"Yeah, it is." Taffyta replied. She then turned to Citrusella and said "I'm going into the kitchen.".

Citrusella nodded, and Taffyta walked out of the room. Once she was gone, the Man in the Black Suit turned to Citrusella.

"My girl, can you locate an older family member for me? I have a proposition for them that may earn them some money." the Man in the Black Suit asked.

Citrusella nodded and walked out of the room. A few minutes later, she came back into the room with Jubileena.

"I'm Jubileena Bing-Bing-Malarkey, her older sister. You said something about a proposition for me?" Jubileena asked.

The Man in the Black Suit nodded and handed Jubileena a play leaflet.

"That's right. I have plans to hold a performance of a play at the House of Mouse in Toontown, and I need someone to organize ticket sales and make sure that they are sold to as many people as possible. I want a substantial audience." the Man in the Black Suit replied.

Jubileena didn't catch the smirk on the man's face as she read the leaflet that she had been given.

"I get fifty percent of the money from selling them?" Jubileena asked in surprise.

The Man in the Black Suit nodded.

"I'm a rewarding man." the Man in the Black Suit replied.

Jubileena thought about it and then shook his hand.

"I'm in! I'll start selling right away!" Jubileena said.

"Very good. I was intending to ask that blonde haired girl to be costume director, but..." the Man in the Black Suit started to say.

Taffyta raced back into the room, skidding to a halt in from of the man and bowing.

"You have found your talent." Taffyta said.

"Good... very good." the Man in the Black Suit said, slightly taken aback.

"Ooh, ooh, what can I do?"Citrusella asked excitedly.

Taffyta rolled her eyes.

"Please, Citrusella. You don't honestly think that you have the talent to take part in this, do you?" Taffyta asked.

Taffyta began to laugh, and Citrusella's face fell.

"Ignore Miss Muttonfudge, Citrusella. I do, in fact, have a job for you. You are my personal pick for the lead role." the Man in the Black Suit replied.

Taffyta stopped laughing and began to choke.

"Really?" Citrusella asked hopefully.

"Why certainly. I have heard of your personality by word of mouth in this very game." the Man in the Black Suit replied.

"You mean from one of my friends?" Citrusella asked.

The Man in the Black Suit nodded.

"As I was saying, I feel you are perfect for the role." the Man in the Black Suit replied.

Taffyta blinked, as if she thought she was seeing things.

"Anyway, auditions are tonight. I hope to see you all there. Good day." the Man in the Black Suit said.

The Man in the Black Suit tipped his hat and walked away. Citrusella grinned and turned to Taffyta and Jubileena.

"Did you hear that, guys? I'm going to be an actor! And we all get to make a play together! This is like some sort of a dream, except I'm awake! Oh, I've got to tell the others." Citrusella said excitedly.

Citrusella laughed and ran out the door.

"This play is going to bomb, isn't it?" Taffyta asked.

Jubileena sighed.

"That may be an understatement." Jubileena replied.

* * *

"Doesn't this strike you a little odd? I mean, why Citrusella? You've never even acted before!" Swizzle asked, looking over the play leaflet.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe were in the castle living room. Citrusella had wasted no time in telling her friends and family besides Taffyta and Jubileena about the play, but the others weren't as happy as she was.

"I'm suspicious. I mean, some guy we've never met before asks for you specifically to be the lead role in the play when you've never acted before. Doesn't that sound a bit weird to you?" Swizzle asked.

Citrusella grinned.

"Nope. He said he heard about me from one of you guys."Citrusella said.

Vanellope mentally reminded herself to later have a talk with Candlehead about that.

"Well, maybe this guy is just a theater director who took a shining to Citrusella." Vanellope suggested.

Citrusella smiled.

"See? Vanellope believes in me." Citrusella said.

"Yeah, but forgive me if I'm a bit suspicious about people giving gifts to my sister-in-law and friends. We all know what happened when Candi did that..." Swizzle started to say.

"That was months ago!" Candi said angrily.

Citrusella frowned, losing patience.

"You know what? I think your all jealous." Citrusella said.

"We're not. We're just a bit worried about you. We would be pretty poor friends if we weren't." Sticky explained.

"Yeah, and to make sure nothing happens, we're sending Candi to the auditions as well." Vanellope added.

"What?" Candi asked angrily.

"Hey, if anything goes wrong and this guy is actually evil, Citrusella might need backup." Rancis explained.

Candi sighed.

"Alright, fine! I'll go to the audition with her!" Candi said angrily.

Citrusella smiled.

"Aw, thanks, guys. Your the best friends I could ever have!" Citrusella said.

Behind them, hidden in shadows, a small beetle gazed on at the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe. It crawled into a hole and beeped, shutting down.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, June 4th 2109"_

In a dark chamber, underneath an old factory, Crocker looked at a TV screen, watching it repeat the conversation.

"I think their onto you." Crocker said.

The Man in the Black Suit chuckled, sitting behind a desk.

"I'd be worried about them if they weren't." the Man in the Black Suit said.

"But if they find out who you are, they'll find out that I'm working with you, and then I'll never get my hands on Turner's FAIRY GO..." Crocker started to say, spasming at the end.

The Man in the Black Suit stood up, knocking his desk over with a crash. His eyes glowed red and he pointed at Crocker.

"Don't. Ever. Do that in my presence again." the Man in the Black Suit growled.

Crocker stopped spasming and shielded his head behind his arms, terrified. The Man in the Black Suit towered over him, his eyes glowing blood red with rage.

"I do not gladly suffer fools. Remember that, Denzel Crocker." the Man in the Black Suit sneered.

The Man in the Black Suit then turned around and walked through a doorway, leaving Crocker alone.


	3. In Which Auditions Take Place

**Chapter 3: In Which Auditions Take Place**

 _The Play of the Shadowed One has three main parts._

 _The One, to fall to darkness..._

 _The Soldier, to choose his side..._

 _The Maiden, to bring back light..._

* * *

 _"Location: Toontown, The World Of Disney, June 4th 2109"_

That evening at the House of Mouse, the stage was set for the auditions for the play. All those who wanted to take part were backstage, ready to take the world (or at least the judgement panel) by storm. Jubileena and Citrusella were standing behind the curtain, waiting.

"I'm so excited, Jubi! I've never been in a play before." Citrusella said excitedly, rubbing her hands together.

Jubileena put her hand on Citrusella's shoulder.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Citrus. Your getting the chance to act before the expectant eyes of a vast crowd of our friends and complete strangers." Jubileena said.

Citrusella's grin faltered a little.

"Knowing that everything you do is being watched by hundreds." Jubileena added.

"Hundreds, huh?" Citrusella asked nervously.

"And if you mess up, you will never live it down." Jubileena added.

There was an uncomfortable pause before Jubileena grinned and started walking away.

"Well, good luck, sis! I'll be rooting for you!" Jubileena said.

Citrusella watched her sister leave.

"Uh... yeah. Thanks... thanks Jubileena." Citrusella said nervously.

* * *

Mickey, the Man in the Black Suit, and Taffyta sat at a table in front of the stage, waiting for the auditions to start. Donald walked onto the stage, carrying a clip board that he seemed to have got from nowhere.

"First audition for the Soldier role, Sheen Estevez!" Donald announced.

Sheen jumped out from behind the curtain.

"Yes, it is I! UltraSoldier, defender of Earth in it's time of colonial peril! Face..." Sheen started to bellow, ignoring the script.

Mickey buried his head in his hands.

"Next!" the Man in the Black Suit shouted.

Candi walked onto the stage, sighed heavily, and looked at the script.

"I am a man of England, but I have been assisted in my recovery– gesture to leg wound –by the people of this town. And now you have come– point accusingly to lieutenant –to torch this place and leave the people homeless. Heavy sigh. If I am forced to choose between my King and my friends, then I must choose..." Candi started to read, her eyes glued to the script.

"She's reading the stage instructions." Mickey whispered.

"I like her voice, though. She could use a bit of work, but I think she has potential." the Man in the Black Suit said.

Taffyta nodded.

"I guess we could see how she does after a few weeks rehearsal. If she doesn't do good, she's not too hard to replace." Taffyta said.

"I reckon we take a chance." the Man in the Black Suit said, a smirk appearing on his face.

Mickey stopped, just as Candi finished a particularly long stage instruction.

"Okay, Candi. We like your voice, so we're going to trial you for a few weeks, okay?" Mickey asked.

"Um, yeah, sure." Candi replied, somewhat reluctantly.

The Man in the Black Suit grinned.

"Very good. Everything is going as planned." the Man in the Black Suit said.

His sneer was missed as Candi walked behind the curtain.

* * *

Citrusella stood in the backstage corner, shuddering nervously.

"Your on in two minutes, Miss Flugpucker." the Man in the Black Suit announced, walking up behind her.

Citrusella shrieked and jumped.

"Nerves shot?" the Man in the Black Suit asked.

"No, no. I-I'm just... I'm just..." Citrusella started to reply nervously, giving an unconvincing grin as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Yes, they are. But not to worry, I have the antidote." the Man in the Black Suit said.

He walked over to a chest against the wall, taking something out before returning.

"This will help, my girl." the Man in the Black Suit said.

He handed Citrusella a black cloak, somewhat worn but soft to the touch. Citrusella put it on and found that it fit perfectly.

"What..." Citrusella started to ask.

"It'll come to you, girl. Just go out there and give it your best." the Man in the Black Suit replied.

The Man in the Black Suit then walked away.

* * *

"Next up, Citrusella Flugpucker for the Shadowed One!" Donald yelled.

Citrusella crept out from behind the curtains, script in hand. She gulped and looked at the words.

"Uh... um... I-I..." Citrusella stuttered.

All of a sudden, Citrusella felt her fear melt away slowly. Slightly more confident, she began to read further.

"I have been betrayed by the ones I thought were my kin. They have abandoned me to this fate, to be..." Citrusella started to read.

She took a deep breath and kept going, her voice growing louder and more confident.

"To be consumed by this monster in my heart! They promised to stand by me!" Citrusella thundered.

Her voice lowered as she read the instruction to do so.

"They think I'm doomed to become a beast. Well, if they think of me as a beast..." Citrusella hissed. She flung away the script and bellowed "Then a beast I will be!".

There was a long silence. Taffyta dropped a glass of water, an expression of shock on her face.

"Um, d-did I overdo it?" Citrusella asked nervously.

"That was... that was perfect." Mickey replied.

The Man in the Black Suit grinned and stood up.

"Miss Flugpucker, we've heard enough. You have definitely got the part." the Man in the Black Suit added.

Citrusella cheered. The Man in the Black Suit was right. The cloak did help.

* * *

"Isn't it great, Candi? We both got lead roles!" Citrusella asked excitedly.

Citrusella and Candi were sitting outside the House of Mouse, waiting for the auditions to finish.

"Yeah, wonderful." Candi replied sarcastically.

The door opened and Donald clambered out, holding an ice pack over his check. He stumbled down the steps and glanced at the waiting people.

"Okay, show's over! We filled the last lead! You can all go home now!" Donald announced.

"What happened to your cheek?" Candi asked.

"Stage accident." Donald replied simply.

"He accidentally got hit by the Maiden." Taffyta explained, walking by without a second glance.

Donald scowled and stormed away.

"I wonder who got the last part." Citrusella said.

"Hey, guys!" a voice greeted.

Citrusella and Candi turned as P.I.X.A.L. walked up to them.

"P.I.X.A.L.? What are you doing here?" Citrusella asked in confusion.

P.I.X.A.L. grinned.

"Didn't you hear? I'm the Maiden!" P.I.X.A.L. replied.


	4. In Which There Is A Montage

**Chapter 4: In Which There Is A Montage**

 _"Location: Toontown, The World Of Disney, June 6th 2109"_

The House of Mouse theater area was full again. It had been two nights since the auditions, and the cast had been divided into two halves, those who were playing colonists and those who were playing soldiers.

"Alright, children... nonchildren... you'll be in two groups for the next few weeks! Colonists, you'll be rehearsing with Taffyta and myself!" Mickey announced, standing in front of the gathered cast. He turned to the other group and announced "You guys need special rehearsals to learn how to be soldiers, so we hired someone who knows how to make them.".

There was the sound of boots on the hard floor. A large man marched into the theater room, wearing a military uniform, a drill sergeant hat, and a very unhappy expression.

"This is Gunnery Sergeant Isigny. I'm sure you'll get along with him just fine." Mickey introduced.

Candi groaned.

* * *

Candi stood in a line with the rest of the soldier cast. The Gunnery Sergeant strode in front of them, glaring angrily at them.

"Well, ladies! I can say without a doubt that you are the scrawniest, flabbiest, and ugliest recruits that I've seen in my thirty years in the Corps!" Isigny snapped.

"Gee, thanks." Candi whispered sarcastically.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Isigny asked angrily, marching over to Candi's position.

"Uh... sorry?" Candi asked.

"Sorry? I do not accept apologies from my recruits, do you understand, private?" Isigny asked angrily.

"Uh... yeah." Candi replied.

"You obviously do not! Now address me like I'm your commanding officer, mush-for-brains!" Isigny ordered.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Dash shouted, anxiously snapping to attention.

"That is right! From now on, the first and last words out of your mouths will be sir! Now drop and give me fifty, now!" Isigny shouted, marching down the line.

As Candi began her rather poor push-ups, she made a mental note to kill Vanellope.

* * *

"Okay, today we're going to try out your vocal ranges and see how well you can keep a tone." Mickey announced, pacing the backstage area.

"So we're going to be doing opera?" Citrusella asked in confusion.

"No, opera is an art. This will just be some people saying 'aaah' in different tones." Taffyta replied, somewhat indignantly.

"But that's what opera is, isn't it?" Zarina the Pirate Fairy asked in confusion.

Taffyta fought the urge to cry.

"Okay, we'll start on a high tone. On three. One... two... three!" Mickey said.

The Toontown evening news later reported that windows were broken twelve miles away.

* * *

"Crawl, you maggots! Under the wire! Go!" Isigny yelled.

"Hey, Candi? Are you sure this is safe?" Zephyr, who was crawling through the dirt next to her, asked.

"We'll be fine." Candi replied.

They were crawling under barbed wire over a dirt pit... underneath a flamethrower.

* * *

 _"Location: Toontown, The World Of Disney, June 13th 2109"_

Rehearsals had now been ongoing for a week, and the trainee actors and actresses were just leaving Toontown. Citrusella was preparing her portal key to take her to the arcade when P.I.X.A.L. walked up to her.

"Hey, Citrusella. Do you want to practice with me at the castle?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I was going to go hang out with Jubileena." Citrusella replied, slightly nervously.

"Oh, come on. Jubileena can wait until tomorrow, can't she?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

Citrusella felt another surge of confidence, similar to the one that she had at the audition.

"Yeah... yeah she can." Citrusella replied.

* * *

"Come on, platoon, up the wall! Move, move, move!" Isigny yelled.

Candi struggled up a brick wall, just barely making it before face-planting over the other side. She struggled onward down the course and reached the pull-up bar.

"Come on, private! One for the unit!" Isigny yelled, striding in front of Candi.

Candi wheezed as she tried to pull herself up. Her efforts were, ultimately, futile.

"What in the name of... are you telling me that you cannot lift your own weight? Drop and give me some push ups!" Isigny thundered.

"Sir, how many, sir?" Candi asked, getting to the ground.

"Until I get bored! Now get moving!" Isigny replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, June 13th 2109"_

Citrusella and P.I.X.A.L. walked to the door of Vanellope's castle, having spent the evening practicing.

"Your getting better. I have to admit, I never figured you could act." P.I.X.A.L. said.

"It's all thanks to the cloak. That guy in the suit was telling the truth when he said it helped." Citrusella explained, grinning at the garment in her hands.

"Whatever you say, Citrusella. So, same time tomorrow?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

Citrusella nodded.

"I'm in. See you tomorrow!" Citrusella replied.

Citrusella walked outside and took in the night air. That cloak had done wonders for her confidence, and she was sure that she was going to do just fine in the play. Heck, maybe she would wear it around tomorrow. She never knew when she might need it.

* * *

Vanellope walked into her throne room, humming to herself as she walked up to the throne. She stopped as she saw Candi sitting on her throne, holding a caramel disk close to her.

"This is a caramel disk. There are many others like it, but this one is..." Candi started to say in a low tone.

"Bad time at rehearsal?" Vanellope asked.

"That wasn't 'rehearsal'. That was boot camp!" Candi replied angrily.

Vanellope gave a sympathetic smile and put her hand on Candi's shoulder.

"Don't worry. Your only there to make sure that suited guy doesn't do anything to Citrusella. Once this play's over, your done." Vanellope said calmly.

Candi gave a small smile.

"You found anything out about that guy yet?" Candi asked.

Vanellope shook her head

"No, none of us have been able to find him. He's illusive, I'll give him that." Vanellope replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Swizzle was flying back to his house after a long evening. He was just flying over an apartment building when he noticed a familiar figure on the roof. Diverting his course, he landed on the rooftop.

"Bit late for you to be hanging out up here, isn't it?" Swizzle asked.

The Man in the Black Suit looked at Swizzle and crossed his arms.

"Swizzle Malarkey, I do believe we need to talk... privately." the Man in the Black Suit replied.

The Man in the Black Suit's eyes glowed red, and Swizzle instinctively made a defensive pose.

"I have a friend, boy. I think you know him." the Man in the Black Suit sneered.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind, and Swizzle blacked out.


	5. In Which Things Go Wrong

**Chapter 5: In Which Things Go Wrong**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, June 14th 2109"_

The next morning, a mailman arrived at Vanellope's castle at 7.30, while she, Sour Bill, and P.I.X.A.L. were having breakfast. He was carrying a small box for Vanellope, and on top of it was a small notice.

 _For Miss Schweetz._

 _A friend._

Intrigued, Vanellope ran to her room (ignoring her half-eaten breakfast) and opened up the box. She stared in horror at it's contents before picking up her portal key.

"Guys, meet me somewhere inconspicuous. I need to show you something now." Vanellope said.

* * *

"What was it that you wanted to tell us?" Damon asked.

He, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Crepe were gathered in Jubileena and Citrusella's house in Cherry Grove. Vanellope was carrying the box in her hands.

"Guys, this is serious. The Man in the Black Suit is onto us." Vanellope replied.

"So, you still think he's bad?" Citrusella, who was wearing the cloak, asked.

"I've got concrete evidence." Vanellope replied seriously.

"There's concrete in that box? Isn't that heavy?" Candlehead asked, glancing at the box.

Snowanna frowned.

"I don't know. He seems like such a nice guy." Snowanna said.

"A nice guy who does this?" Vanellope asked angrily.

Vanellope flipped open the lid of the box. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe gasped. A small doll, about twenty centimeters high, laid in the box, a smile etched onto it's face. It had a familiar dark green hairstyle and blue outfit.

"Oh my gosh. Is that... Swizzle?" Jubileena asked.

"Talk about sending him home in a box." Taffyta replied.

There was a long silence as everyone glared at her.

"What? I'm just trying to shed some light onto this." Taffyta said.

The group continued to observe the doll. It had two brown beads for eyes, no nose or ears, and when Vanellope squeezed it, she found that it was full of beans rather then felt. Toxika glanced at the eyes for a moment before shuddering.

"I think he's in there." Toxika said, wincing.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Damon, and Crepe looked at the eyes.

"Yeah. It sort of feels like he's... trying to get out, or trying to get us to help him or something." Adorabeezle said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Creepy. Real creepy. And your sure the guy did it?" Crepe asked.

Vanellope handed Crepe the note.

"Not a hundred percent, but I'm pretty certain." Vanellope replied.

"It might not have been him. It could've been anyone. We have a lot of enemies, don't we?" Rancis asked.

"And which one could have done this?" Vanellope asked, hands on her hips.

"Zwarte Pete, Ringmaster, Licortwist..." Nougetsia started to reply.

"But Pete's in the Ghost Zone, Ringmaster is dead, and we haven't seen Licortwist in months!" Vanellope said.

"Maybe Calamitous or Plankton invented something. We can't just blame this guy..." Citrusella started to say.

"Citrusella, open your eyes! It can't have been anyone!" Vanellope said angrily.

"Yes, it could have!" Citrusella thundered, right into Vanellope's face.

There was a long silence before Citrusella cringed and rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me there." Citrusella said. She then glanced at the clock and started to say "Hey, what do you know. It's time for us to get down to the racetrack. I'll just let you out...".

"Citrus, Sugar Rush isn't being used because we're practicing for the play and can't race!" Taffyta said.

"Yeah, well, you never know if someone could want to play this game. Bye!" Citrusella said.

Citrusella pushed the other Sugar Rush racers (even Jubileena), Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe out of the house and slammed the door. Once her sister and friends were gone, she leaned against the door, breathing heavily. She never went off like that, not for so little a reason. Why had she gotten so...

Then it clicked. The cloak.

It had made her more confident. Had it had made her more aggressive as well? Citrusella shrugged, took it off, and hung it up on the wall.

"Probably just a side effect." Citrusella muttered.

* * *

That night, Citrusella was in her bed, snoring gently. She had shrugged off any likelihood of the Man in the Black Suit being evil. In fact, she was so confident that she had circled the play's opening on her calendar. Jubileena was asleep in her bedroom, and the cloak was hung up on the door.

At least, it was.

All of a sudden, the cloak drifted, landing on Citrusella's head.

* * *

 _Citrusella blinked, confused. She had been having a great dream in which she was winning a Random Roster Race, but now she was standing on a dark windswept field. Two men walked towards each other through the long grass, staring each other down as they halted a few paces away from the middle of the field._

 _"So, it's come to this." the first man, a cloaked individual of whom little could be made out, snapped._

 _"Your still in there! Your my friend! You can fight it!" the second, a soldier in red, said._

 _"Of course I'm 'in here'. I'm just using these powers to help myself." the cloaked man snarled._

 _"The man I knew wouldn't knowingly hurt people!" the soldier snapped._

 _"So says the soldier." the cloaked man sneered._

 _There was no reply._

 _"You really are gone, then?" the soldier asked in a disappointed tone. He shook his head and said "Then there's no hope. The only way I can free you is through death."._

 _"I shall see you on the battlefield." the cloaked man sneered._

 _There was what could only be described as a dark flutter and the man vanished._

 _All of the sudden, Citrusella found herself standing in a huge courtroom, her hands cuffed before her. She was flanked by two angry-looking soldiers. She looked around and found a gigantic Surge Protector grimacing down at her, dressed as a judge._

 _"Prosecution calls Swizzle Malarkey to the stand!" someone bellowed._

 _Swizzle walked out of a dark tunnel to the left of the court. Citrusella smiled at him, but Swizzle returned a dark scowl. He stood behind a table, and in front of the table was Licortwist, dressed as a lawyer._

 _"Mr. Malarkey, can you point out the woman who betrayed you?" Licortwist asked._

 _Swizzle scowled and pointed at Citrusella. Despite them being on opposite sides of the courtroom to each other, Swizzle's finger managed to jab Citrusella in the stomach. Licortwist nodded._

 _"Thank you, Mr. Malarkey. Now we're going to give the defendant a recess, to think about what she's done." Licortwist announced. He then turned to Citrusella and sneered "Looking forward to seeing you in jail, Blue Jubi!"._

 _Licortwist laughed as the court faded away, and Citrusella found herself falling._

* * *

Citrusella awoke with a start and sat up straight. She had fallen out of bed, out the door, down the stairs, through the living room, and out onto the front lawn.

"Well, that was weird. Anyway, I better go..." Citrusella started to say.

Citrusella paused. The cloak was lying next to her, fluttering a little in the breeze.

"How did that get there?" Citrusella asked in confusion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vanellope laid on the ground in her room, her beaded eyes staring at the roof and a smile etched on her face.


	6. In Which Things Get Worse

**Chapter 6: In Which Things Get Worse**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, June 15th 2109"_

Vanellope had been reported missing early the next morning, and the castle had been turned upside-down by the Oreo guards and CLAW officers for clues of her whereabouts. However, they were unable to get into her bedroom, so Rancis and Taffyta were able to search it unhindered, and they found her lying on the floor. She looked almost peaceful, in a very, very creepy way.

"So, what do we do now?" Rancis asked, picking up the doll.

"How should I know? Vanellope never told me about her plans." Taffyta replied. She then glanced out of the room to Vanellope's office and said "Maybe she left a hint on her computer.".

Rancis shrugged.

"Well, it's all we've got to go on." Rancis said.

Rancis walked into the office and made his way up to the computer, where he typed in a twelve letter password.

"What's her password?" Taffyta asked.

"You don't want to know." Rancis replied.

Six missing posters appeared on screen. Each of them was issued by a different police department, but all were familiar to the two kids.

"There's Swizzle." Taffyta said.

"Isn't that Box Lunch? And Isabella and Gretchen? And Max Goof? And that guy who keeps hurting his leg?" Rancis asked.

"They all got the same date. Yesterday." Taffyta replied.

She looked at the floor and noticed four newspaper clippings lying on the ground. She picked them up.

"Look at this. The only thing they ever leave behind is a doll, just like Vanellope and Swizzle!" Taffyta said.

"So, that guy is definitely not on the level. Well, it gets Candi and Citrusella out of the play." Rancis said, scratching his chin.

"I don't think it's him. If it had been him, he would have called us. Let's check out the security feed." Taffyta said.

Taffyta and Rancis made their way out of the office and headed into the security room. Taffyta brought up the castle security footage for Vanellope's room and began to fast forward through the night. It went on for several seconds until it suddenly stopped. The last frame showed Vanellope glancing at a cloaked intruder in her room. The intruder wore a black cloak, but that was all that could be made out. Taffyta tried to fast forward some more, but the video wouldn't budge.

"That doesn't look like a black suit to me. He might still be connected to him though. Get the rest of the gang. We're going to talk to him after rehearsal as soon as possible." Taffyta said.

* * *

Citrusella paced in her and Jubileena's living room, while Candlehead sat at a table behind her.

"I think there's something wrong with me, Candlehead. I had a weird dream last night, and I woke up outside with the cloak right next to me. And that's after I snapped at Vanellope yesterday." Citrusella said.

"I'm sure that's just a phase." Candlehead said.

Citrusella clutched her head.

"But Taffyta called this morning and said that Vanellope got turned into a doll last night, just like Swizzle." Citrusella said.

Candlehead seemed to contemplate for a moment.

"Can I have the doll?" Candlehead asked.

"NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE THE DOLL!" Citrusella replied angrily.

Candlehead blinked.

"Citrusella, your taking this way too seriously." Candlehead said.

"You don't get it! Two of my friends got turned into inanimate objects, weird things are happening to me, and I don't have any idea what's going on!" Citrusella snapped.

Candlehead frowned.

"Your acting kind of creepy, Citrusella." Candlehead said.

Citrusella's eye twitched.

"OH, FOR MOD'S SAKE! WOULD YOU JUST GET A CLUE THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD?" Citrusella asked angrily.

"Hey, that's offensive!" Candlehead replied angrily, standing up.

"IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE, FUDGE HEAD!" Citrusella yelled.

"Oh yeah? Well, your acting completely ridiculous!" Candlehead sneered.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Citrusella yelled.

"Gladly!" Candlehead snapped.

Candlehead stormed out of the house, striding off in the direction of her house.

"Yeah, well, I don't need you! I can work this out on my own!" Citrusella growled.

Citrusella slammed the door and then burst into tears.

"Why did I do that?" Citrusella asked out loud.

 _"It's simple, my friend."_ a voice in her head replied.

Citrusella jumped.

"Who said that?" Citrusella asked.

 _"Who do you think, simpleton?"_ the voice asked.

There was a gust of wind, and the cloak wafted downstairs and towards her.

 _"I'm the Shadowed One!"_ the voice said.

Citrusella gasped.

"But that can't be right! Your dead... and fictional!" Citrusella said in shock.

 _"Yes, all make believe, isn't it, girl? I'm afraid that I'm quite real, Citrusella, and I intend to utilize your body to make my return."_ the Shadowed One sneered.

"But I'm using my body." Citrusella said.

 _"Not for much longer."_ the Shadowed One said.

Citrusella felt a sharp pain in her head, and all of the sudden, she was back in the courtroom. The giant Surge Protector glared down at her again.

"Prosecution calls President Vanellope von Schweetz to the stands!" the lawyer Licortwist shouted.

Vanellope marched to the front of the courtroom, glaring angrily at Citrusella.

"What do you think of the girl standing before you?" Licortwist asked.

Vanellope scowled.

"She's a naïve twit and bully. Half of our problems wouldn't exist if she wasn't so darned trusting. Heck, she can't even trust her own body." Vanellope replied angrily.

Citrusella stood up and kicked the cloak away, finding herself back in her living room.

"NO! You can't have my body! I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else with it!" Citrusella yelled.

 _"Fine, a challenge. We'll see who falls first."_ the Shadowed One sneered.

* * *

 _MISSING: Turbo. Magic Carpet. Uttamatomakkin. Ghost Writer._

* * *

 _"Location: Toontown, The World Of Disney, June 16th 2109"_

Citrusella stood in rehearsal, reading out her lines. Taffyta and the Man in the Black Suit were watching, and a very bored looking Candi was holding her own script. Citrusella clutched her head and squinted her eyes for several moments. She recovered and kept reading.

* * *

 _MISSING: Olaf the Snowman. L. Lancer. Mal. Perry the Platypus._

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, June 16th 2109"_

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe were in Vanellope's bedroom, looking over a floor plan of the House of Mouse's Prop Room.

"So, the guy always meets with Mickey after rehearsal, but he stays behind for a few minutes to check up on the cast." Crumbelina said.

"We just need to find his route, and we can catch him there. But how do we track him?" Toxika asked.

Crepe grinned and turned invisible.

* * *

 _MISSING: Akari Hamada. Alexis Solovyov the Matchgirl. Root Beer Tapper. Jimmy Neutron._

* * *

Citrusella climbed into her bed and tucked herself in. She then pressed a button on a remote in her hand, and a giant jawbreaker clamp descended from the roof, locking her in place.

"How did we afford this?" Citrusella asked herself.

* * *

 _MISSING: Buddy Pine/Syndrome. The Magic Mirror. Flatts Flounder. Old Man Jenkins._

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, June 17th 2109"_

"So, are we going to practice some of the climax tonight?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

Citrusella and P.I.X.A.L. were sitting on a couch in Vanellope's living room.

"I was thinking maybe..." Citrusella started to reply.

Suddenly, Citrusella cringed and clenched her head. Concerned, P.I.X.A.L. looked up from the script.

"Citrus, are you okay?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

"NOTHING IS WORKING!" Citrusella replied angrily, slapping her face in frustration.

"Did you try aspirin?" P.I.X.A.L. asked, tilting her head.

Citrusella shook her head.

"It's not a headache. It's..." Citrusella started to reply.

There was another massive pain in her head, and she fell to the ground. For a brief moment, Citrusella was aware of P.I.X.A.L. calling out her name, and then... she was gone.

* * *

Citrusella was back in the courtroom, with the giant Surge Protector and the smirking lawyer Licortwist. This time, however, the place felt much more real then it had before.

"Jury, what's your verdict?" Surge Protector asked.

Citrusella's attention was drawn to a jury panel that consisted entirely of candy citizens. The whole panel began repeating 'guilty' over and over again, out of sync with each other.

"Wait! You've got to understand, I'm not..." Citrusella started to say.

"SILENCE! I sentence you to an eternity of misery, rotting in the prison of your own mind!" Surge Protector shouted.

Suddenly, Citrusella found herself falling through darkness, vaguely aware of some sort of unseen demonic entity laughing at her fate. Eventually, she collided with a cold hard stone floor, and she sat up and found herself chained to the wall of a torch-lit prison cell. A white uniformed guard who seemed to be twelve feet tall slammed the cell door shut.

"No, wait! I'm not a criminal! What am I..." Citrusella started to ask.

"Save it for the rats." the soldier replied, laughing as he walked away.

"No! No! Come back! Help me!" Citrusella cried.

But she was left behind in the dark jail cell, completely alone.


	7. In Which There Are Confrontations

**Chapter 7: In Which There Are Confrontations**

"Citrusella? Are you alright?" P.I.X.A.L. asked, leaning over her fallen friend.

Citrusella had fallen backwards off the seat and was now on the floor, out cold. P.I.X.A.L. was preparing to pour water on her to wake her up when her eyes opened.

"What happened? You looked like you were in more pain then..." P.I.X.A.L. started to ask.

Citrusella slowly climbed to her feet, her eyes red. There was a gust of wind and the cloak, which had been lying against the wall, blew over to her.

"Citrusella is not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep." Citrusella replied. She ginned nastily and said "Beep.".

The uncharacteristic ice in her voice made P.I.X.A.L. wince.

"What are you? And what did you do to Citrusella?" P.I.X.A.L. asked angrily.

Citrusella narrowed her eyes.

"What am I? You've been reading this script, girl. You know what I am, and what I did." Citrusella replied.

P.I.X.A.L. gasped in shock.

"No. It can't be." P.I.X.A.L. said.

"Can't it, ma'am?" Citrusella asked, tilting her head mockingly. She then smirked and said "Anyway, I'll let you go for today. Consider yourself lucky for now because I'll be back.".

Citrusella laughed evilly as her body turned into a faint mist and was blown away. P.I.X.A.L. blinked.

"Oh my gosh. Citrusella's the Shadowed One." P.I.X.A.L. said in horror.

* * *

 _"Location: Toontown, The World Of Disney, June 18th 2109"_

The next evening, just after rehearsal at the House of Mouse, the Sugar Rush racers (except Citrusella), Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe crept down a hallway in the Prop Room. Taffyta was leading the group in Vanellope's absence, and everyone was prepared to use their powers. Before long, they stopped by a junction in the corridor and waited. Eventually, a door opened, and the Man in the Black Suit walked out into the corridor. He stopped when he saw the group and crossed his arms.

"Miss Owens." the Man in the Black Suit greeted.

Candi blinked and paused for a few seconds.

"Guy." Candi greeted.

"Might I ask why your still here? Rehearsal ended ten minutes ago." the Man in the Black Suit asked.

"We know what your up to. The gig is up." Candace replied angrily. She paused for a moment and said "Guys, never let me say that again.".

The Man in the Black Suit smirked.

"Oh, but my dear friends, I'm not involved in whatever your accusing me of. In fact, you and I are on the same side." the Man in the Black Suit said.

"What do you mean on the same side? We saw what you did to Vanellope and Swizzle!" Taffyta asked angrily.

"I can honestly tell you I did not do that. Although I was an unfortunate witness to what happened to poor Mr. Malarkey." the Man in the Black Suit replied.

When there was no reply, the Man in the Black Suit continued speaking.

"There was... an incident. He was cornered on the roof of a friend of mine's apartment in Sugar Rush. It was all so fast... a flash of purple, and he was gone. I didn't even have time to see the perpetrator." the Man in the Black Suit explained.

"Your lying!" Jubileena sneered.

"Am I, Mrs. Malarkey? Do you have any proof?" the Man in the Black Suit asked.

Jubileena gritted her teeth.

"I thought not." the Man in the Black Suit said.

Suddenly, there was a chilling gust of wind from down the corridor, and the lights flickered out. A door was flung open and Citrusella stepped confidently out.

"Citrusella? What are you doing here?" Jubileena asked in confusion.

Citrusella turned to the group, her red eyes shining eerily in the dark hallway.

"Oh my, it's the assailant. I... best be going. Good day to you all." the Man in the Black Suit said, very slight alarm in his voice.

The Man in the Black Suit quickly made for a nearby exit. Damon groaned.

"Great, he's shady and a coward." Damon said.

Candi turned to Citrusella.

"Citrusella? What the heck's up with you?" Candi asked.

Citrusella scowled.

"So, you haven't made the connection, have you, Owens? The outbursts, the obsession with the cloak... you really are an idiot, aren't you?" Citrusella asked.

Candi blinked and tilted her head. Citrusella groaned.

"Maybe this will help." Citrusella snarled.

A burst of purple energy exploded from her palms. Candi braced herself as it washed over her. For a moment, she could only see purple before it receded. Candi blinked again and grinned.

"Hey, we're okay!" Candi exclaimed.

No one replied. Candi looked around and saw that the floor was littered with a bunch of dolls, similar to the ones that Vanellope and Swizzle had turned into. This time, however, she recognized them as the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe.

"Ah nuts." Candi muttered.

Citrusella squinted her eyes at Candi, looking incredulous.

"But... how did you... you should..." Citrusella started to ask. She then paused, grinned nastily, and said "Oh, I get it. Your the Soldier, and the gray haired woman is the Maiden. It all makes sense.".

"Citrus, it's just a play! Snap out of it!" Candi said angrily.

"Oh, it's more then a play, Candi. It's much more then just a play." Citrusella growled.

Citrusella chuckled as she turned into a faint mist and wafted away. Candi stared at the place where Citrusella had been for several seconds before sighing heavily.

"When this is over, I'm never doing show business again." Candi muttered.

* * *

Not far away, the Man in the Black Suit watched Candi with a sly grin on his face.

"Yes, work on the Shadowed One, Miss Owens. And leave me to my own devices." the Man in the Black Suit whispered.


	8. In Which Preparation Is Made

**Chapter 8: In Which Preparation Is Made**

 _"Location: Toontown, The World Of Disney, June 19th 2109"_

It was the last day of rehearsals. The participants (actors, stage crew and organizers) had gathered in the House of Mouse theater, listening to Mickey and Goofy, who was acting as costume director in Taffyta's absence, exposit of how well things were going and how proud they were. They were largely ignored, as excited whispers or just general chitchat were hissed across the room. Only three people were really silent.

Candi's eyes were on the corner of the stage, where a certain suited individual was loitering in the corner. The Man in the Black Suit looked at Candi and gave her an almost invisible smirk.

Citrusella's eyes were on the ceiling, her own uncharacteristic leer on her face. She seemed to be concentrating intently on the ceiling tiles, but was in fact deep in thought, planning something.

P.I.X.A.L.'s eyes were on Citrusella, gazing at her possessed friend as if she was a ticking time bomb. In a way, that wasn't too far from the truth.

At last, Mickey and Goofy had finished, and the Man in the Black Suit stepped up. He was grinning, which Candi had decided was a bad sign.

"I would like to thank you all for this opportunity to fund such a promising production. Nurturing the actor or organizer in their talent is a vital asset in the road to the theater or cinema. Alas, we are not yet finished. The next three days present the hardest of our many trials. With the night of the performance on Wednesday, we have just a few days left to prepare. I have the utmost confidence that this performance will be... remembered for a long time to come." the Man in the Black Suit said.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, June 19th 2109"_

Candi was completely lost. She sat in her bedroom, looking over a map of the House of Mouse and trying to formulate a plan. Instead of her usual Posh outfit, she had her hair hung loosely over her shoulders and wore a brown sleeveless dress that was made out of silk and clung to her body perfectly. However, nothing came to her mind, save for background noise.

"This is hopeless! Mom and the rest of the gang are gone, Citrusella is possessed, and I don't have any idea how to fix this!" Candi whispered. She banged her head on her desk and asked "Why is this week so terrible?".

Just then, Timothy opened her bedroom door.

"Candi, you have a visitor." Timothy said.

Timothy walked away, and P.I.X.A.L. made her way into the room. She walked over to Candi and crossed her arms.

"So, I'm guessing you know about this whole 'Shadowed One' stuff, right?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

Candi nodded.

"Yeah, he thinks we're the maiden and the soldier. I'd say he's totally nuts." Candi replied.

"How do you think we could get Citrusella back?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

Candi sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know." Candi replied.

Suddenly, she came up with an idea.

"The Dream Injector 5000!" Candi exclaimed.

"The what?" P.I.X.A.L. asked in confusion.

"The Dream Injector 5000. It's one of Jimmy Neutron's inventions. He used it to go into Carl's dream one time." Candi replied.

P.I.X.A.L. smiled, realizing what she was thinking.

"Maybe we could use it to enter Citrusella's psyche and help her regain control of her body!" P.I.X.A.L. said.

Candi frowned.

"I was just going to say that we could go into her head, but that works too." Candi said.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown,_ _June 19th 2109_ _"_

The Man in the Black Suit paced around his lab, Crocker and Calamitous standing to the side. Crocker looked extremely nervous, trying to hide behind the much shorter professor.

"Mr. Crocker tells me that you've got a mind for science. That's good because I'll need that in my plans." the Man in the Black Suit said.

"Oh? And what plan is this?" Calamitous asked.

The Man in the Black Suit shrugged.

"Just a little business with the fabric of time. I won't need you for a while. I just need you to be ready." the Man in the Black Suit replied. He then grinned at Calamitous and asked "It is, after all, both our interests to hurt Sugar Rush, is it not?".

Calamitous smirked and nodded.

"I'll get to work on it. Anything to see those fools... um... uh..." Calamitous started to reply.

The Man in the Black Suit glared at Calamitous, a red tint in his eyes.

"I will tell you what I told 'dear' Mr. Crocker. I do not gladly suffer fools." the Man in the Black Suit sneered.

Calamitous gulped, nodded, and quickly walked away.

"Now, let's see the white team's next move." the Man in the Black Suit said.

The Man in the Black Suit looked at a monitor. Jimmy's lab was displayed on the screen, and Candi and P.I.X.A.L. were shown making modifications to the Dream Injector 5000.

"Just as I anticipated." the Man in the Black Suit whispered.


	9. In Which Things Get Really Bad

**Chapter 9: In Which Things Get Really Bad**

 _"Location: Toontown, The World Of Disney, June 22nd 2109"_

The day of the play had finally arrived, far too quickly for Candi's tastes. It was certainly nerve-wracking enough without a demonically possessed friend thrown in. She was standing in the House of Mouse foyer, fidgeting at the uncomfortably tight collar on her red coat. Her uniform didn't fit well, it smelled weird, and it stood out like a sore thumb. But according to Mickey, that made it more authentic. She glanced around the foyer, anxiety filling her nerves. Mortimor and Pete, dressed in blue uniforms, were mingling with a few other soldier actors. Carl, dressed as a colonist, was loudly and nervously reading from a script. However, there was no sign of the lead.

"Looking for me, soldier?" a voice asked.

Candi jumped and turned around. Citrusella was standing before her, sneering.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be practicing?" Candi asked, a faint hint of fear in her voice.

"Oh, I've been practicing, alright. I've been practicing for three hundred years." Citrusella replied.

She looked out the foyer door, towards the setting sun in the horizon.

"Darkness is coming, soldier. You know that as well as I do." Citrusella said.

"Not if we stop you." Candi sneered.

Citrusella raised an eyebrow.

"Who said I had anything to do with it?" Citrusella asked.

Citrusella walked away, leaving Candi blinking in confusion.

* * *

Mickey stepped out onto the stage, dressed in a rather tacky green three piece suit that he had fished out of the back of his wardrobe. He received a polite applause.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm so glad you could make it. We've been working for weeks to put on this play for you, and I hope you enjoy it. On the behalf of all of our helpers, I am proud to present... the Shadow and the Maiden!" Mickey announced.

Mickey stepped off the stage. The lights dimmed and the curtains opened. The play had officially begun.

* * *

Carl stood before a backdrop, holding a cowbell as he walked across the stage.

"Make way, make way! I have a message for the Mayor! Make way!" Carl called out in his nasally voice.

There was a brief pause and a faint crash from offstage. Dizzily, Mike Wazowski stumbled out from stage right, Citrusella following behind him. Citrusella, at this point in the play, was smartly dressed in a tailed suit and scarf. A tall top hat was perched on her head and fake glasses covered her eyes. Her expression was innocent and rather naïve, and as far as the audience was concerned, this was plain old Citrusella Flugpucker.

"You have a message? Tell me! Tell me now, I say!" Mike ordered.

"The redcoats! The redcoats are marching south from..." Carl started to reply.

Carl glanced to the side of the stage. Jafar was holding up an idiot board.

"Oopper Caynada!" Carl said.

Jafar facepalmed. Meanwhile, Mike gasped in shock.

"Redcoats? Then there's no time to be lost!" Mike said. He turned to Citrusella and ordered "Wake Colonel Gage! Tell him to march to defend town!".

Citrusella nodded.

"Yes, sir!" Citrusella said.

Citrusella ran off the stage. As she left the stage, she grinned to herself. Only an hour to go.

* * *

Candi walked out to the stage, followed by some red coated soldiers. She was carrying a sword in her right arm and glaring across the stage at Li Shang and some blue coated soldiers. The backdrop depicted an open field, which happened to be the battlefield.

"Company, halt!" Candi yelled.

The troops stopped and aimed their rather fake-looking muskets. There was a loud bang, and smoke covered the stage. Next to Candi, Fear gave a shrill scream and fell to the ground. That carried on for a few minutes before the outnumbered blue coated soldiers began to break and run. Candi raised her sword.

"Press the attack, lads! Tonight we dine in Maine!" Candi yelled.

There was another bang and Candi fell down, clutching her leg. It looked rather convincing, mainly because she had actually slipped on the waxed floor.

* * *

P.I.X.A.L. was standing over a pail of water, washing out some bandages for Candi's 'wound'. She was wearing a white gown and a gold necklace. Citrusella, or rather the thing in her body, was standing behind her. The gray haired woman felt a bad taste in her mouth, but she carried on acting.

"The Mayor isn't happy about us looking after the Englishman." Citrusella said.

The 9 year old dark blue haired girl was holding the cloak. According to the play, it was the Maiden's family heirloom.

"He wouldn't have survived without treatment. If the Mayor doesn't like it, well, tough. I was brought up better then that." P.I.X.A.L. snapped.

Candi limped in from stage left, her leg heavily bandaged.

"Can I go soon? I... I need to get back to my battle brothers. The enemy will be... at our door... soon." Candi asked weakly.

Citrusella grinned.

"Calm down, soldier. You've still got a long way to go. Your men can handle themselves." Citrusella replied.

All of a sudden, Eugene Fitzherbert ran in from stage right.

"The Mayor needs you, sir! It's urgent!" Eugene said.

P.I.X.A.L. raised an eyebrow.

"It's raining out." P.I.X.A.L. said.

"I left my coat at home too." Citrusella added.

P.I.X.A.L. bit down another terrible taste in her mouth and forced herself to say the next line.

"You can take that coat if you want. Call it a gift." P.I.X.A.L. said.

* * *

The cloaked Citrusella was sitting with Candi in a tavern, drinking rum. In actuality, of course, it was colored water, but the audience was informed that it was rum.

"So you think the cloak is cursed?" Candi asked.

Citrusella nodded.

"All these people go missing in the night. And when I wake up, I'm usually on the ground outside. That can't simply be sleepwalking." Citrusella replied.

"Why did you turn to me?" Candi asked in confusion.

"I thought I could trust you. Since I helped you and..." Citrusella started to reply.

Candi nodded.

"We'll get to the bottom of it, my friend." Candi said reassuringly.

* * *

Candi was now in a situation almost as disagreeable as dealing with a cursed Citrusella. Acting on stage with Eustace Strytch.

"Sergeant, what is the delay? Why haven't you burned this town? That's what you should have done!" Eustace asked angrily.

Candi rolled her eyes. At least she wasn't the worst actor on stage.

"Why? Why do we need to torch this village?" Candi asked angrily.

"This is an order, Sergeant." Eustace replied.

Candi stared at Eustace for a moment, looking him straight in the eye.

"I am a man of England, but I have been assisted in my recovery by the people of this town." Candi replied. She pointed accusingly at Eustace, her expression hardening, and said "And now you have come to torch this place and leave the people homeless!". She sighed heavily and said quietly "If I am forced to choose between my King and my friends, then I must choose this town.".

In the audience, Mickey grinned at Donald.

"Well, she actually did it. You owe me twenty dollars!" Mickey whispered.

Donald grumbled and handed Mickey a twenty dollar bill.

* * *

Citrusella was huddled in the corner of the stage, the sounds of rioting and general mayhem outside. Her terrified expression masked her true feelings. Her triumph was mere moments away. P.I.X.A.L. entered the set, looking flustered.

"They aren't leaving. They think that killing you will stop the Shadowed One." P.I.X.A.L. announced.

Citrusella buried her head in her hands.

"They were my friends." Citrusella whispered.

There was a brief silence. She looked P.I.X.A.L. in the eyes, her red tinted glare piercing into her very soul.

"I have been betrayed by the ones that I thought were my kin. They have abandoned me to this fate, to be consumed by this monster in my heart! They promised to stand by me!" Citrusella yelled.

She kicked a barrel over. It broke on the stage floor, and P.I.X.A.L. jumped. Citrusella breathed heavily, looking her in the eyes again.

"They think I'm doomed to become a beast. Well, if they think of me as a beast..." Citrusella hissed.

She smiled. It was a demented smile, with not even the slightest hint of joy or mirth.

"Then a beast I will be." Citrusella snarled.

There was a bang, and the theater was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Candi had been pacing backstage when the lights went out. In the darkness, she immediately tripped over a broom and landed flat on her face. She climbed to her feet and stumbled blindly towards the stage, where she could see a faint eerie purple light emitting from the roof. Eventually, she reached the stage and her jaw dropped.

Every chair in the audience was occupied by a small doll. They sat limply in their seats, their beady eyes seemingly focused on Candi.

"Well, I know what I'm dreaming about tonight." Candi whispered in horror.

She turned to the stage. Citrusella stood at the edge of the stage, her arms crossed. Behind her, P.I.X.A.L. was staring into her back, fists clenched.

"I think we're alone now." Citrusella said. She turned around, her eyes glowing in the dark theater, and asked "So, do you have any plans?".

P.I.X.A.L. narrowed her eyes.

"Just one." P.I.X.A.L. replied.

Candi quickly pulled out an electronic-looking headband from her pocket and tossed it to P.I.X.A.L. before taking out a ray gun-like contraption. P.I.X.A.L. put the headband on her head and flicked a switch, lighting it up. Citrusella chuckled.

"Are you practicing a magic trick? Because it doesn't impress me." Citrusella asked mockingly.

Candi grinned.

"Oh, it will. You might even say I'm going to... get into your head." Candi replied.

Candi pulled the trigger on the ray gun. There was a bright white flash, and when it receded, a very surprised looking Candi was staring at the ray gun device.

"What? It didn't work? Now what are we going to..." Candi started to ask.

Candi turned to P.I.X.A.L., but she only found thin air where she had been. She looked at the device again as reality struck her.

"We wired it backwards, didn't we?" Candi asked.

Citrusella smirked.

"It would appear so." Citrusella replied.

"And that means that I'm the one fighting you, right?" Candi asked.

"Again, it would appear so." Citrusella replied.

Candi looked at the ceiling, cursing her luck.

* * *

P.I.X.A.L. opened her eyes and looked around. She was standing in a long dark corridor, like a dungeon but slightly more roomy. Empty cells with rusty bars stretched as far as the eye could see, illuminated eerily by dim lanterns.

Obviously, this was not the House of Mouse or anywhere in Toontown.

"Shoot! I must have wired the thing wrong!" P.I.X.A.L. muttered.

She shook her head and grabbed a lantern from the wall.

"Well, P.I.X.A.L.," it happens. We can still fix this." P.I.X.A.L. whispered.

P.I.X.A.L. slowly started to make her way down the corridor, further into the darkness of Citrusella's imprisoned mind.


	10. In Which We Enter A Mind

**Chapter 10: In Which We Enter A Mind**

The further P.I.X.A.L. went down the corridor, the darker it got. Before long, only the dimmest of lamps provided light for the damp hallway. There was a terrible smell that only got worse as she went on.

Eventually, she reached the last cell in the corridor. Beyond the cell was a wall of darkness, almost like a wall to infinity. There, sitting in the corner with her back to the wall, was Citrusella. She was shaking visibly, and her clothes were torn and ruined. On one of the walls was a tally marking four of something. On the wall opposite to it was a list of names written in white chalk

 _Candi. Swizzle. Vanellope. Jubileena._

Below those main names was a list of all of the victims of the Shadowed One, prior to the play. P.I.X.A.L. pulled on the door, and to her surprise, it opened easily. Citrusella turned around and looked at P.I.X.A.L. with bloodshot eyes.

"So, your abandoning me too?" Citrusella asked.

P.I.X.A.L. winced. She sounded completely broken.

"Abandon you? Why the heck would I want to do that?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

The back wall of the cell shifted suddenly, turning into a mirror. However, it was no ordinary mirror because P.I.X.A.L.'s reflection wasn't there, and Citrusella was rocking back and forth against another wall.

"Just watch." Citrusella replied.

* * *

 _"June 18th 2109"_

 _Citrusella didn't know how long she had been there. Hours? Maybe days? It was hard to tell in the dark. Another tall white uniformed soldier opened the door and stood to attention by the cell door._

 _"Oi, heads up, scum. You got a visitor." the soldier said._

 _Citrusella's eyes widened as she saw her guest._

 _"Candi?" Citrusella asked._

 _Candi walked into the cell and glared at Citrusella._

 _"Save it." Candi replied angrily._

 _"Wh-What did I do?" Citrusella asked in confusion._

 _Candi laughed a hollow laugh._

 _"You let the Shadowed One take over your body. And you thought Candlehead was the screw-up of the team." Candi replied angrily._

 _"B-But..." Citrusella started to say._

 _"Your pathetic. If you weren't so weak, Vanellope and Swizzle would still be here. We wouldn't have lost the others either." Candi sneered. She then sniffed and said "Heck, he even got mom! Now she's a doll... thing, and it's all your fault!"._

 _Candi turned to leave, but she turned her head as she left._

 _"Your nothing but a waste of space, Flugpucker." Candi whispered._

 _The door slammed closed._

* * *

 _"June 19th 2109"_

 _"Oi, scum, you got another one." a voice said._

 _Citrusella looked up. The same tall guard was there, and this time, he was letting Swizzle into the cell._

 _"You having fun?" Swizzle asked._

 _"Not you too." Citrusella whispered._

 _Swizzle sighed._

 _"What's there to say, Citrus? You failed. Your luck finally ran out." Swizzle said. He grimaced and sneered "Good riddance. Maybe Vanellope will kick you out now."._

 _"Swizzle, please..." Citrusella started to plead._

 _"We all wanted it, really. You never had anything to offer, except electricity, while everyone else had awesome powers. Your just a waste of space, Flugpucker. You deserve to be stuck here." Swizzle sneered._

 _Swizzle walked out the door without ever looking back._

* * *

 _"June 20th 2109"_

 _"Oi, scum, guess what? Visitor." the soldier said._

 _Citrusella was starting to dread that voice. She winced as Vanellope entered the cell, an enraged expression on her face._

 _"I'm going to make this short, sweet, and to the point." Vanellope sneered._

P.I.X.A.L. shut her eyes, unable to watch. The projection of Vanellope had brought many torture devices, all of which she was unleashing on the poor girl. On and on it went, far too long for her tastes. At last, it stopped.

 _Vanellope stood up, leaving the injured girl on the ground._

 _"By the way, your fired." Vanellope sneered._

* * *

 _"June 21st 2109"_

 _"Special treat today, scum. The boss wants to see if he can break you with just two words, so he sent a visitor." the soldier said._

 _Jubileena walked into the cell._

 _"Jubi, you've got to help me! I..." Citrusella started to say._

 _Citrusella stopped. Her older sister was just staring at her._

 _"No, no-no-no-no-no. Not-not you. Please, not you, I couldn't..." Citrusella pleaded._

 _"Goodbye, Citrusella." Jubileena spat._

 _Jubileena turned around and walked away._

 _"No, no, don't go, your my best friend and sister. Please, Jubi, don't go." Citrusella pleaded._

 _"Too late, scum. Too bleeding late." the soldier sneered._

 _Citrusella fell to her knees and began to sob._

* * *

"You get it now? Just say what you want to and go away." Citrusella whispered.

P.I.X.A.L. put a hand on Citrusella's shoulder.

"Citrusella, none of this is real. This is just the Shadowed One trying to beat you down. Don't let him win." P.I.X.A.L. said reassuringly.

Citrusella shook her hand off and continued to stare at the wall.

"Don't even bother with the scum, lass." a voice said.

P.I.X.A.L. jumped. The tall white coated soldier was at the door to the cell, his arms crossed.

"We broke her real good. You'll never get her to reassert control because she's much too happy moping in here for the rest of eternity." the soldier sneered.

"That isn't true! She's better then that!" P.I.X.A.L. shouted.

"Is she now? We'll see about that." the soldier said.

Suddenly, P.I.X.A.L. began to feel strange, as if her energy was being sapped away. She glanced at her hands, and to her horror, they were slowly beginning to fade.

"This is the Shadowed One's domain. He's in total control. Basically, he's just going to think you out of existence and go on his merry way." the soldier explained. He smirked and asked "Any last words?".

P.I.X.A.L. turned to Citrusella in panic.

"Citrusella, get a grip of yourself! Stop moping in the corner and fight!" P.I.X.A.L. yelled.

"Why? If I'm so much of a failure, why should I?" Citrusella asked.

"Yeah, why should she? She obviously don't want to. Why shouldn't she just get rid of the missus, eh?" the soldier asked.

P.I.X.A.L. lashed out at the soldier, but her hand just went right through him. He laughed nastily.

"Game, set, and match, miss." the soldier snarled.

P.I.X.A.L. turned back to Citrusella, a look of desperation in her eyes.

"Citrusella, please! You have to do this! Everyone's counting on you!" P.I.X.A.L. pleaded.

"Save it for yer maker! You'll be meetin' him soon!" the soldier hissed.

Citrusella glanced up at P.I.X.A.L. She was totally transparent now, and getting harder and harder to see.

"If you don't do this, the Shadowed One will take over the world. He'll kill Candi." P.I.X.A.L. said. She gulped, looked at her feet, and whispered "Please... for me.".

P.I.X.A.L. was nearly gone now, barely visible in the dark chamber. The soldier looked at Citrusella.

"You really are scum, lass. Just letting her fade away like that. Weak little..." the soldier started to say.

Citrusella looked up at him, a new fire in her eyes. There was a sudden burst of bright light, and the guard screamed and covered his eyes. P.I.X.A.L. looked at her hands and body with wide eyes as they came back into existence. All around them, the dungeons were burning with a new light, the dampness evaporated, and the stench disappeared. Citrusella got to her feet as the dreamscape changed. With one last scream, the soldier collapsed into dust and was blown away by the wind. P.I.X.A.L. turned to Citrusella and grinned.

"I knew you could do it." P.I.X.A.L. said.

Citrusella smiled.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go get my head back!" Citrusella said.

Citrusella stepped out of the cell, turning towards what had once been the wall of blackness. Now, it was a wooden door with a sign on it that read 'To the Shadowed One'. Citrusella kicked open the door, and she and P.I.X.A.L. ran past it.


	11. In Which There Is A Climax

**Chapter 11: In Which There Is A Climax**

Candi had had better evenings.

She was backed up against the wall by the Shadowed One. Her foe had a sword in hand and a psychopathic glint in his eye. Candi, meanwhile, didn't have a way of using her Caramel abilities at the moment. The odds were a little one-sided.

"Any last words, soldier?" the Shadowed One asked.

"Um... parley?" Candi asked.

The Shadowed One chuckled and raised his sword. Suddenly, there was a wet thunk as a bun collided with the back of his head. Candi and the Shadowed One both turned to the seats. Taffyel was standing on one of the chairs, a bag of buns in his hands.

"Boo! Get off the stage!" Taffyel yelled, hurling another bun at the Shadowed One.

The Shadowed One ducked the bun and clenched his teeth.

"What is this insolence, boy?" the Shadowed One asked angrily.

Candi smirked.

"What? You really thought we would try to take you alone?" Candi asked.

The Shadowed One turned back to Candi, his sword ready to strike again.

"Explain this audacity!" the Shadowed One ordered angrily.

"We brought backup. Taffyel, Shadowed One. Shadowed One, Taffyel." Candi introduced.

Another bun hit the Shadowed One, knocking him off-balance. Candi formed a caramel staff and swung it into the Shadowed One's stomach.

* * *

Citrusella and P.I.X.A.L. entered a long, bright, white corridor. At the end of the corridor was a pedestal with a small key on it.

"Do you think that's our ticket out of here?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

 _"Yes, and you will never reach it."_ a voice replied.

Before them, an army of white coated soldiers appeared. Each of them were heavily armed, had blacked-out eyes, and blocked the path to the pedestal.

 _"You will never regain your mind, Flugpucker. You and your friend will remain here for all time, no more then figments of my imagination, because this is my mind."_ the Shadowed One's voice hissed.

Citrusella stepped forward.

"No, it's not! This is my head! I say what goes around here! And I say I'm taking it back!" Citrusella said.

 _"You and whose army?"_ the Shadowed One's voice asked.

"This one." Citrusella replied.

Out of nowhere, as if walking out of fog, ranks of soldiers in both red and blue stepped up behind Citrusella and P.I.X.A.L., each one ready to help them get to the pedestal.

"I think you just lost." Citrusella added.

 _"No! This is impossible! Get them!"_ the Shadowed One's voice ordered angrily.

The white soldiers charged. With a mighty bang, the red and blue army fired into their ranks, and a large number of white coats dissolved into dust. The red and blue army charged into the white one, and Citrusella and P.I.X.A.L. charged with them. Citrusella soon found that the white coats could not touch her. If they did, they dissolved into dust, and if they didn't, they were simply attacked by Citrusella's soldiers. It was hardly even a fight because Citrusella and P.I.X.A.L. seemed to simply walk through a sea of white, dust spraying like surf around them.

Citrusella was reclaiming her mind. The Shadowed One was losing.

* * *

Candi ducked under a swing from the Shadowed One's sword and retaliated with a kick to the stomach. The Shadowed One quickly swung back, stabbing at Candi's head. She ducked and the Shadowed One missed, yanking a few hairs from her head.

"Ow!" Candi exclaimed.

"You think that's painful? Let me show you real pain!" the Shadowed One sneered.

Suddenly, the Shadowed One was lifted off his feet. Taffyel raised him up above his shoulders, roared, and threw him at the seats. The Shadowed One landed with a mighty crash, wrecking three chairs.

"Thanks for the demonstration, Shadowed One." Candi said with a smirk.

The Shadowed One bellowed with rage as he climbed to his feet.

"WHY DO YOU FIGHT? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU, YOU IGNORANT CHILD?" the Shadowed One asked angrily.

"You stole my friend's body, you made her get mad at my girlfriend's best friend, you turned my girlfriend and my other friend into dolls, and most importantly, your making her do bad things, and I won't let you get away with that!" Taffyel replied angrily.

The Shadowed One climbed to his feet.

"Your friendship is worthless! Citrusella Flugpucker is gone, and she is NEVER. COMING. BACK!" the Shadowed One thundered.

A purple fireball exploded from his body, sending Candi and Taffyel flying into the backdrop of the stage. The thin plywood broke easily, and they landed backstage with a crash. The Shadowed One stormed up to them, a purple fireball in his hands.

"When I'm done with you, there won't even be enough to bury you." the Shadowed One snarled.

* * *

Citrusella stepped out of the spray of white that had filled the center of her mind. She looked at the key, scrutinizing it for several seconds.

"He's going to fight back, isn't he?" Citrusella asked.

P.I.X.A.L. walked up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, but you made it this far. What makes you think you can't finish this?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

Citrusella looked at P.I.X.A.L.'s eyes, a hint of doubt in her expression.

"I believe in you, Citrusella." P.I.X.A.L. said reassuringly.

Citrusella nodded and grabbed the key. As soon as she did that, the whole world was swept away.

* * *

The Shadowed One held his sword over Taffyel's head. Taffyel shut his eyes, preparing for the pain that would follow.

Suddenly, the Shadowed One screamed and clutched his head. There was a sea of color as the whole of Citrusella's mind seemed to fly before her eyes. She would have been nauseous, except she couldn't even feel her own body. As far as she could tell, she didn't even have one.

Suddenly, swathes of black streamed towards her. Pain pulsed through her ethereal body as she felt the Shadowed One fight for control of her very being.

 _"You are weak, Citrusella Flugpucker. Your just a naïve little buffoon with the intelligence of mortar. You have no chance of ever defeating me."_ the Shadowed One's voice sneered.

The Shadowed One's voice was drowned out as voices of encouragement entered her metaphysical mind. After the voices stopped, there was a loud screeching and the black splotches in her mind began to dissolve.

* * *

Taffyel opened his eyes.

The Shadowed One was clutching his head as dark energy poured out from his eyes and mouth. He wasn't even screaming anymore because he was just thrashing as power seeped out of him. People began to reappear in their seats, looking confused but otherwise none the worse for their dollifications. Before long, the room was filled again, and the last of the Shadowed One's energy seeped out of Citrusella's body. Eventually, she fell to her knees as the glowing receded. A single puff of white smoke emerged from her mouth, and it gathered next to her and formed into P.I.X.A.L., who swayed dizzily from side to side before regaining balance. Citrusella groaned and threw off the cloak.

Someone in the audience began to clap, and before long, there was a standing applause.


	12. Exit Stage Left

**Chapter 12: Exit Stage Left**

Ten minutes later, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe walked into the theater, none-the-worse for their experience. Vanellope and Mickey gently explained to the crowd that what had happened to them was 'just a part of the play'. After that, Vanellope, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe thanked Candi, Citrusella, P.I.X.A.L., and Taffyel for saving them and everyone else.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, June 22nd 2109"_

Later, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, Taffyel, Kandle, Lemone, Charlie, and Kaiser stood in the backyard of Vanellope's castle, underneath a starlit sky, since Sugar Rush was in nighttime mode. They had returned to the castle immediately after the play, where there was supposed to be a party afterwards, but frankly, they were all done with the play by now. Taffyta and Taffyel were talking to each other, both relieved that the other was okay, and upset that the other had gotten themselves harmed in the first place. Snowanna and Charlie were making out with each other on a lawn chair. Lemone was making sure that Candace were alright after what she had went through. And everyone else was making sure that each other was okay.

Citrusella, Candlehead, and P.I.X.A.L. were standing by the castle.

"Candlehead, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have said that stuff to you at my house." Citrusella said.

Candlehead shrugged.

"Eh, it's cool. We all get demonically possessed sometimes." Candlehead said.

Citrusella smiled and turned to P.I.X.A.L.

"Sorry you had to go into my head." Citrusella said.

P.I.X.A.L. smirked.

"Hey, friends don't let friends get their brains all scrambled. Besides, I knew I wasn't in any danger in there." P.I.X.A.L. said.

"How did you know that?" Citrusella asked.

P.I.X.A.L. put her arm around her friend.

"It was your head, Citrusella, no one else's. And there isn't any way that you would let anything happen to me in your head." P.I.X.A.L. replied.

Citrusella smiled and pulled her friend into a hug.

"Ah, thanks, P.I.X.A.L. You guys are the best friends I could ask for. Thanks for everything." Citrusella said.

Rancis glanced at Citrusella, Candlehead, and P.I.X.A.L., and he raised an eyebrow, tapping Vanellope's shoulder to get her attention.

"Isn't that adorable?" Rancis asked.

Vanellope smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. It's good to see that everything's okay." Vanellope replied.

She suddenly paused and furrowed her brow. Taffyta and Taffyel walked over.

"Is there a problem, Vanellope?" Taffyta asked in concern.

Vanellope turned to her.

"Yeah. Whatever happened to the Man in the Black Suit?" Vanellope asked.

Rancis shrugged.

"He probably just left. Don't worry about it." Rancis replied.

"But I asked Mickey about him, and Donald and Goofy, a-and even Jubileena and Swizzle!" Vanellope said.

"What did they say?" Taffyel asked.

"They don't even remember he existed." Vanellope replied.

Rancis, Taffyta, and Taffyel involuntarily shivered. It was as if a cold breeze drifted over the backyard.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, June 22nd 2109"_

"So they did it, just as I suspected." the Man in the Black Suit said.

He, Calamitous, and Crocker were gathered in their dark lair, watching a screen that displayed Vanellope's backyard.

"So, you were just... testing them?" Crocker asked.

The Man in the Black Suit nodded.

"Why, yes, Mr. Crocker, I was. It looks like there's hope for you yet. Now, we begin the main phase of the plan." the Man in the Black Suit replied. He turned to Calamitous and asked "Professor, is it done?".

Calamitous nodded.

"The signals that you wanted have been inserted into historical broadcasts. I did the Moon Landing, Churchill's speeches, the Brady Bunch..." Calamitous started to reply.

"Yes, yes, very good. Now, who wants to go door knocking?" the Man in the Black Suit asked.

The Man in the Black Suit walked over to a table that was covered with maps of each of the games in the arcade, the other worlds of The World Of Disney, The World Of Nickelodeon, and the real world.

"I hope you like to be isolated, my Sugar Rush friends, because your about to find out what it means to be alone." the Man in the Black Suit sneered.


End file.
